Brickhead Zombie
(poison, gas, dragging, and hypnotizing ignore brick) (with Plant Food: ignores brick and kills him) |first seen1 = Modern Day - Day 37 |flavor text1 = After consultation with various storybook wolves, it was determined that straw helmets and wood helmets were not up to snuff, and that brick helmets had to be seriously considered. |image2 = Pyramid-Head Zombie2.png |caption2 = His pyramid-shaped headgear provides triangular noggin protection. |toughness2 = Machined |speed2 = Basic |dps2 = 2400 |other weakness2 = (poison, gas, dragging and hypnotizing ignore pyramid) |first seen2 = Ancient Egypt - Day 28 |flavor text2 = Pyramid-Head Zombie isn't aware that his pyramid is pyramid-shaped. He's a little slow in that respect. |image3 = Barrelhead Zombie2.png |caption3 = Barrelhead Zombie's keg-like hat provides augmented protection. |toughness3 = Machined |speed3 = Basic |dps3 = 2400 |other weakness3 = (poison, gas, dragging and hypnotizing ignore barrel) |first seen3 = Pirate Seas - Day 29 |flavor text3 = Dredged from the deepest of seas, Barrelhead Zombie's barrel is a high-quality cask that fits just a bit too snugly. |image4 = Cart-Head Zombie2.png |caption4 = Cart-head Zombie's cart-shaped chapeau provides extra-wheeled head protection. |toughness4 = Machined |speed4 = Basic |dps4 = 2400 |other weakness4 = (poison, gas, dragging and hypnotizing ignore cart) |first seen4 = Wild West - Day 29 |flavor text4 = Cart-Head Zombie could probably move a lot faster if he did a handstand and rolled, but he's not thinking that far ahead. |image5 = Holo Head Zombie2.png |caption5 = Holo Head Zombie's head mounted force field provides hyper-protection. |toughness5 = Machined |speed5 = Basic |dps5 = 2400 |other weakness5 = (poison, gas, dragging and hypnotizing ignore force field) |first seen5 = Far Future - Day 28 |flavor text5 = The force field gets a unique color from frequency harmonics and a liberal dose of purple paint. |image6 = Amberhead Zombie2.png |caption6 = Amberhead Zombie's head-engulfing ball of amber provides hardened protection. |toughness6 = Machined |speed6 = Basic |dps6 = 2400 |other weakness6 = (poison, gas, dragging and hypnotizing ignore amber) |first seen6 = Jurassic Marsh - Day 36 |flavor text6 = If you were to extract DNA from the Amberhead Zombie and combine it with the DNA of a frog, you'd be breaking the law at some point. |box title1 = Brickhead Zombie |box title2 = Pyramid-Head Zombie |flavor text = Pyramid-Head Zombie isn't aware that his pyramid is pyramid-shaped. He's a little slow in that respect. |box title3 = Barrelhead Zombie |box title4 = Cart-Head Zombie |box title5 = Holo Head Zombie |box title6 = Amberhead Zombie |box title7 = Bust Head Zombie |image7 = Bust Head Zombie2.png |caption7 = A bust head means this Roman zombie can take a serious beating. |toughness7 = Machined |speed7 = Basic |dps7 = 2400 |other weakness7 = (poison, gas, dragging and hypnotizing ignore bust) |first seen7 = Penny's Pursuit |flavor text7 = Bust Head Zombie belongs in museum with a big sign that says something like, "WARNING: THIS IS A ZOMBIE!" }} Brickhead Zombies and their world-themed versions in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are basic Zombies with armor on their heads, greatly increasing their toughness. However, unlike Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead, these are Veteran Zombies, which are upgraded zombies that only appear in levels of world expansions. They have higher health as well, and now absorb a total of 2400 damage per shot instead. Almanac entry Modern= Brickhead Zombie |-| Egypt= Pyramid-Head Zombie |-| Pirate= Barrelhead Zombie |-| West= Cart-Head Zombie |-| Future= Holo Head Zombie |-| Jurassic= Amberhead Zombie |-| Roman= Bust Head Zombie Overview Brickhead Zombie and his versions absorb 2400 damage per shot, and their appearance change upon absorbing 740, 1480, 2200, and 2300 damage per shot before dying at 2400 damage per shot. Encounters Brickhead Zombie Modern Day: Days 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43 and 44 Arena: Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament Pyramid-Head Zombie Ancient Egypt: Days 28, 29, 30, 32, and 35 Arena: Explode-O-Nut's All-Out Tournament, Conceal-mint's Tournament Barrelhead Zombie Pirate Seas: Days 29, 30, 32, 33, 34 and 35 Arena: Caulipower's Escalating Tournament, Goo Peashooter's Tournament Cart-Head Zombie Wild West: Days 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 Modern Day: Day 32 Arena: Electric Currant's Garden Party Tournament Holo Head Zombie Far Future: Days 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 Arena: Snap Pea's Tournament Amberhead Zombie Jurassic Marsh: Days 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, and 42 Strategies Brickhead Zombie and his variants can take quite a beating, so resort to instant-kill plants to take them out. Grimrose is effective at taking them out, but against groups of them, use area of effect plants like Cherry Bomb, Grapeshot, or Primal Potato Mine, and also a Potato Mine if it is decent-leveled and is planted ahead. If there are only a few, try not to resort to insta-kills but instead let heavy artillery plants such as Winter Melon or Banana Launcher take them down. You could also use Primal Peashooters to stall them as they take in damage. Using Shadow-shroom, Witch Hazel, Hypno-shroom, Caulipower, Chomper, Toadstool, Snap Pea, Chili Bean or a boosted Sun Bean can help because they ignore their headwear and defeats them quickly. If you have enough sun for it, you can use a Magnifying Grass to take care of their headwear in a couple of hits. Keep in mind that Magnifying Grass does not do area-of-effect damage, so avoid using it against large groups of them. These Zombies are also prime candidates for Sun Bean, as they give out a lot of sun especially when combined with an instant plant or Plant Food. Gallery Trivia General *The Brickhead Zombie variants are slightly tougher than Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead, and as tough as Mecha-Football Zombie and Disco-tron 3000. **The Brickhead Zombie variants have a health close to Robo-Cone Zombie, each one absorbing only 5 dps less than a Robo-Cone Zombie. *Like most veteran zombies, Brickhead Zombies and their variants do not appear in Endless Zones. *All Brickhead variants' (except the Pyramid-Head Zombie) Almanac entries start with their first names, which is quite different from other entries since a zombie's Almanac entry will usually start with their pronouns such as "he," "their," "its," and etc. Only plant Almanac entries would usually use a name for the beginning of their entries. Specific to Brickhead Zombie *He, Balloon Zombie, Super-Fan Imp, and Sunday Edition Zombie are the only Modern Day zombies not to appear in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *His Almanac entry references the classic fairy tale The Three Little Pigs. Specific to Barrelhead Zombie *Barrelhead Zombie's barrel is tougher than Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel, despite the former's barrel being smaller than the latter's barrel. Specific to Cart-Head Zombie *Despite degrading into a basic zombie, he does not dance to Pianist Zombie's music. **This was fixed in the 7.0.1 update. Specific to Holo Head Zombie *Prior to 6.0.1, when a Holo Head Zombie gets killed by a lawn mower, its force field, arm, and head will fall off separately, but another head still appears to be encased in the force field. **The same also happens when killed by plants such as Shadow-shroom, where its arm, head and force field fall off and another head is still encased in the force field. **Additionally, when it's killed by explosive plants and Electric Blueberry, it burns into ashes, but it appears to have another head still encased in the force field. **This is because Holo Head Zombie's force field sprites have the head inside it. **After the 6.0.1 update, though, the force field is in its final degrade when hit by a lawn mower and dropped to the floor. **Furthermore, this is similar to the Excavator Zombie: its shovel falls off, but the body will still be holding another shovel. Specific to Amberhead Zombie *His Almanac entry references the movie series Jurassic Park, as in the first movie, a mosquito that bites a dinosaur gets stuck in amber, then many years later, humans found the preserved mosquito and combined the dinosaur DNA inside the mosquito with a frog/toad's and brought dinosaurs back from extinction. *When stalled, frozen, or poisoned, its face can no longer be seen inside the amber. *Even though Jurassic Marsh already has a zombie with machined protection named Jurassic Fossilhead, another zombie is made with machined protection. **The reason of this is that Jurassic Fossilhead is just similar to Knight Zombie and Blockhead Zombie, while Amberhead Zombie is a variant of Brickhead Zombie, who has higher health than the previous three zombies and the exact same amount of health as Disco-tron 3000 and Mecha-Football Zombie. See also *Knight Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead *Brick (headwear) Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Veteran zombies